dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Mama Bear
Mama Bear 'is one of the many enemies in ''Dark Deception. She will make her first appearance in Chapter 4, and is one of the main enemies of an unknown eighth level, sharing the level with the Trigger Teddies and other enemies alongside with them, as it is confirmed by Vince Livings that there's more enemies that are confirmed to appear in Chapter 4. It has been speculated by some fans that she could be the boss of level eight. '''Appearance As her name suggests, she is a stuffed bear that has white skin, presumably taking an appearance of an anthropomorphic polar bear and has a somewhat suit-like appearance despite being a plushie-like character. She has horrific little features, such as a large tear in the stomach that exposes red, intestine-like cotton stuffings out of her belly, large spherical eyes with small pupils, a terrifying blank, wide smile on her face, and blood covered around her mouth, which resembles lipstick. Mama Bear also has stitches of four threads going down her forehead to her back, and her torso, similar to the Trigger Teddies. She wears gloves on her hands, a pink tutu, and a small pink bow on top of her head. Her hands have 3 claws at the ends of the fingers, but not on the thumbs. 'Behavior' TBA, although it has been speculated from the voice reveal video that she will spawn Trigger Teddies out of the opening in her stomach. 'Personality' Based on the voice reveal video, she greets the player as a new companion for her babies, the Trigger Teddies. She has a calm demeanor throughout the video, but she then declares that the player will die at her home. She may also refer to herself in the third-person, evidenced from her line in the voice reveal "Mama Bear is coming to get you!". 'Trivia' * A picture of Mama Bear's untextured design was posted on the developers' twitter account, but was later deleted for due to the fact that the untextured design for her was actually later confirmed to be her old model. * Her appearance bear a resemblance to Penny the Panda (as the design was repurposed for Mama Bear and the Trigger Teddies). * She, along with the Trigger Teddies, are likely to represent ludilophobia, (the fear of toys, similar to the Dread Duckies) pediophobia, (the fear of dolls) and arkoudaphobia (the fear of bears). She may also represent Tokophobia, the fear of pregnacy and childbirth. * Her name was confirmed in a voting poll for which character the fanbase are looking forward to. This also happened with the Trigger Teddies. * She is the second or third enemy so far with visible blood on her model (While Hangry the Pig appears to have blood running down his mouth, it may just be a food stain), the first are Murder Monkeys. * Her voicelines, “Mother knows best.” was a reference to the same lines that the antagonist Mother Gothel has spoken to the main character in the 2010 CGI-animated Disney movie, Tangled. ** However, this may just be based on the phrase, as the saying "Mother knows best." existed before Disney's Tangled Category:Characters Category:Chapter 4 Category:Enemies Category:Females